The Ocean Chronicles
A continuation of Tsunami's New Lover. Note: Creek and Vortex are property of Matau99. Prologue "C-Congratulations, my darling..." Queen Coral whispered as she lay on the ground bleeding. "You're queen now..." Tsunami stood, shaking violently, tears streaming down her face. She clutched her dying mother close to her. "Oh, mother. I'm so sorry..." Coral reached up to weakly stroke her daughter's neck. "Don't... Don't be sorry, Tsunami... This is... This is what I'' want." Tsunami's eyes flew open as another torrent of tears streaked her face. Coral, supported against Tsunami, stared into her daughter's eyes. Her glassy blue eyes were filled with serenity. "From the moment I saw your egg... I knew you were destined for greatness. I knew you would become a great queen... And with your sisters to support you..." She let a low, whispery laugh. "Well... Who knows what will happen..." Coral's eyes began to close. Tsunami gasped. "N-No, mother, d-don't leave yet!" Anemone put her talon on Tsunami's shoulder. "It's over." she said somberly. "Just let her go." Coral sighed as she leaned against Tsunami. "Goodbye, my dear daughters. I just know... you'll make me proud..." Her eyes then closed completely and she fell limp. Whirlpool clutched their dragonets close to him as they scrambled to get to their mother. Auklet stood, coiled up next to Moray, who had an expression of horror and anger on her face. Tsunami picked herself up, her wings hanging low as she looked down at Coral's body. "Tsunami," Anemone breathed. "You're queen now." "Queen Tsunami..." Auklet repeated. Whirlpool let the dragonets go, allowing them to run to their mother. He then walked up to her himself. Tsunami bent down to meet her dragonets as they reached her feet. She nuzzled each one, moving from each green and blue head. Whirlpool nuzzled her neck. "So," he said in his low, oozing voice. "What do we do now?" Tsunami wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Well, we don't have any time to waste." Her head darted to the grey-green dragon across the room. "Moray, inform the kingdom." Moray gave her a dirty look as she lifted herself into the air and slammed into the pool leading out of the Summer Palace. She looked at Anemone, whose eyes were shimmering with anticipation. "Anemone, can you round up the council dragons?" Anemone gave a small smile. "Of course, your majesty." she said with a small bow. "Oh, and take Auklet with you." The dark green dragonet followed close behind her animus sister as she lifted into the upper levels of the pavilion. Whirlpool looked at her, his big eyes shining in pride. "What about me, my queen? What can I do to assist?" Tsunami gave a half-smile. "You will stay with me. Being queen is a lot of work. And I can't do it alone." "That's why ''I'm here, Tsunami. We're in this together." Whirlpool responded. Tsunami then gestured for him to follow her as she flapped her wings and began her ascent to the council's meeting place. Her first day as queen of the Seawings had just begun. Chapter One It was a lazy day in the Seawing Kingdom. The air was hot and still, not a breeze stirring the white beaches. The five royal dragonets lay sprawled out on the beach. Gill sighed. He was laying on his back. "I'm so bored." He looked over at Sapphire, who was perched elegantly on a jutting rock. "Sapphire, what should we do today?" Sapphire looked over at him, her sky-blue eyes meeting his olive green ones. "Well, maybe father can find us a new scroll to read, or-" Creek flung herself up from the ground, sending sand scattering everywhere. "Or maybe, mother can teach us a new battle technique!" Vortex Spit a mouthful of seawater out onto the sand. "No way, Creek! You always get way too carried away with battle training." He pulled himself to his feet, water dripping from his blue-green gills. "How about we go find Aunt Anemone or Uncle Turtle. They could take us somewhere fun." Waterfall sighed. "They're probably busy too, dumb-dumb." She rolled her eyes. "Cousin Dolphin is probably free, though.. Let's go find her." Gill gasped. "I know what we can do!" He pulled himself from the ground, jumping into the water. "Come on!" he called. Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't really feel like a swim today, Gill." "It's not a swim! Just come with me! It's a surprise!" he said, paddling around in the water. Waterfall, Vortex and Creek looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped in the water after their brother. "Oh no!" Sapphire barked. "I'm not going anywhere!" "Come on, Sapphire!" Creek called, her wings swinging furiously in the water. Sapphire scowled at her. "Mother's going to be mad. She told us to stay here!" Creek then lifted her tail high up into the water, slamming it down and sending a wave of water over Sapphire. Sapphire growled, water dripping from her deep blue scales. With a snarl, she plunged into the water after her sister. Vortex squealed in fear as she did so, turning to Gill. "Swim for it!" he yelled as Gill's pea-green head disappeared under the water. The other three wasted no time, following their brother as Sapphire pursued them furiously from behind. The four dragonets turned a corner around a coral reef, Gill still in the lead and ducked toward an abyss. Vortex looked back, coming nearly face-to-face with Sapphire, nearly blinded by rage. He screamed, letting out a burst of bubbles. "Faster!" he flashed in aquatic. Gill suddenly ducked into a cave, flanked by a cloud of bubbles. He emerged into a dark cave. Sapphire had finally caught up, sweeping from under Creek and forcing her into the cave's air pocket. She pinned her to the ground, pulling her talon behind her back. "Woah!" Waterfall and Vortex gasped simultaneously. The cave, illuminated by their night vision, was lined from wall-to-wall with crystals of all sizes. Sapphire lifted herself from Creek's back, earning a groan of resentment in return. She grabbed a crystal, yanking it from its place in the stone. She observed it for a moment. "Seems like you stumbled upon a cave of Morion Crystal, Gill." Gill gave her a confused look. "Uh... Is that good?" Sapphire hooked the black crystal onto the front of her pearl necklace, letting it dangle like a pendant. "Yes. Morion Crystal happens to be extremely rare, only forming when-" She was interrupted by Creek giving a long, drawn out groan. "Oh moons, not another geology lesson!" Sapphire snarled at her, narrowing her eyes. Something else in the cave returned the snarl, followed by the scraping of claws. Vortex tucked his tail in between his legs and pressed his ears back. "W-What was that?" His eyes darted around anxiously, looking for the source. A navy blue Seawing suddenly emerged from a deeper recess of the cave, teeth bared and claws extended. "Junonia, we have intruders." he said, his voice deep and menacing. A second pair of claws extended with a sound resembling a knife being drawn from its scabbard. "Tellin, dispose of them." An incredibly pale Seawing walked up to the dark one. Her light blue scales seemed to have dirt imbedded into them. Her golden eyes were firmly situated on Gill. "Wait." she said, putting a talon in front of Tellin. She walked up to the Seawing prince, grabbing him gently by the jaw and staring at him, observing intently. Gill whimpered softly. Creek snarled, showing her teeth to the mysterious dragon. "Leave my brother alone!" she roared, flinging herself at the blue dragon. Junonia's head snapped toward Creek, her golden eyes flashing green as a look of savage, animalistic anger entered her face. Her free talon grabbed Creek by her neck and flung her. Chapter Two Waterfall, Vortex, and Sapphire froze, not daring to move. Junonia's eyes returned to their natural color as she continued to stare down Gill. Her eyes suddenly widened. "I know you." "Uh..." Gill sputtered as he broke into a nervous sweat. Tellin took a step forward, his dark eyes fixed on Junonia. "Uh, sister, I-" "No, Tellin, look." she said excitedly, beckoning Tellin over to her. "It's Malachite!" Tellin stared at Gill for a moment, the prince shaking violently from irritation and fear. "No he isn't. He couldn't be." Junonia sighed, her ears drooping. "I know. I just... miss her so much." Gill finally tuned in. "Uh, can you let me go now?" he asked nervously. Junonia gave a small grunt and released the prince. "Tellin's right. You couldn't be Malachite." the pale dragon sighed, looking away. "She's dead." Sapphire and Creek looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)